Written Like A Fairytale
by sidsaid
Summary: Fate and Love. Two things that go together. But where there is fate, there is loss - one thing that even love cannot stop, only harshen the blow. Forbidden Love Challenge.


**Pairing: Lucy & Scorpius **

**Prompt: Enchanted.**

**Okay, so this is my entry for the Forbidden Love Challenge over on the Next Gen Fanatics forum. **

**When I got the pairing and prompt to this challenge, my head went straight to Taylor Swift. So I'm gonna say that she inspired this :D. REMEMBER. It's ****Forbidden****. ;)**

**I hope you like this. YEAH? **

* * *

><p>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go<p>

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

…

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

**Enchanted – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Written Like A Fairytale<strong>

* * *

><p>It caught him off guard at first. It was all so hectic, these ministry events usually were. You'd meet so many people in so little time, when you finally took a breather to assess and adjust yourself you would be back in the loop, shaking hands, giving smiles, laughing at bad jokes and speaking to the big bosses until your throat was horse. But there she was, head just visible behind a huge chalice of punch and he could tell she was hiding.<p>

Without a second thought he was by the table, casually pouring himself a glass and looking over at her. She had bright blonde hair, it reminded him of the sun rays that shone through the Sun Room in his parent's house, bright and reflecting everything around them. It was tied in a fishtail plait, starting from her parting, stretching across the front of her head, around to the back and tied into a messy but beautiful side-bun. She was crouching down, her bright blue dress sticking up, the various layers creating a tent around her.

"Who are you hiding from?" he asked, sipping at his glass, an amused smirk on his face.

She looked up at him, through beautiful blue eyes and long eyelashes. She smiled at him, and pushed some hair from her face. "Eoin McClaggen is trying to convince me to have a dance with him, and my dad is trying to force me to do so."

"Your dad would be?" he asked, holding his hand out which she took with a smile and stood up.

She straightened out her blue dress, fluffing out the layers and pulling up the top. The dress reached her knees and she had silver dancing shoes on.

"Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she replied with a sigh, "yours? Or was coming here your own choice?"

"My mother's actually, Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes," he replied.

"Oh, well we're in the same boat, I'm Lucy," she said, she held out her hand.

"Scorpius," he replied, shaking her hand with a smile.

"Well nice to meet you Scorpius."

…

xx

"Do you remember, Scorpius?

Forcing laughter, faking smiles. I was thinking about it today. It was like I was there again, with you. Feeling those same old feelings before you came along. Oh, that event was tiring and so lonely, and everyone was just so… old. Weren't they? -_giggles-_

The looks they gave us because we didn't fully integrate, it sure made me feel insecure. Sometimes I wonder if they were actually looking, or the vacant stare in their milky eyes was just blindness.

But then it was all perfect when you turned up, and you smiled at me, and shook my hand. I never told you, but I thought your hands were so soft, like a girls."

"It really was nice to meet you. I know I fell in love at first sight.

You were just so… enchanting.

I love you. Don't forget that."

xx

…

Scorpius looked down at her small frame, knowing there was something familiar about her; maybe it was the light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose, or maybe the flecks of brown in her eyes. Or how her hair was near red at the roots.

"I feel like I know you," he said to her, grinning, his hand still around hers, unconsciously moving towards the dance floor.

"Once upon a dream, as they say," Lucy replied, with just as big a grin, he could see that she was already distracted, humming a tune and closing her eyes, moving slowly, Scorpius putting a hand to her waist and moving with her.

"I wouldn't be surprised," he said, they were standing closer now, dancing in a neat circle.

Lucy's eyes opened again and she looked up smiling, "maybe I have dreamed of you, maybe that's why you're so familiar. Maybe I've been dreaming of you every day until you finally appeared, to save me. Be my prince, my knight in shining armour." She grinned and closed her eyes, chuckling at her imagination.

"Just as long as you'll be my princess, then we can make a deal," he replied, his lips and eyes smiling.

"Oh, but you'll have to win my affections, that's what every good prince would do. Court me."

…

xx

"I thought it was so funny that you said yes. I expected you to go away and move on, but you didn't. You were so different from anyone I had ever met. Everything you said and did, even in those first minutes made me feel so enchanted to meet you. To call you a friend, at the least."

xx

…

Scorpius and Lucy danced and danced. Twirling until their feet hurt. They even made it outside, under the sparkling stars, never letting go. It was already like they were moulded together into one, strangers could even see it – The sparkling and crackling electricity that they both gave off.

Lucy knew it, she could feel it in her toes. The feeling she had been waiting for, that she had been reading about and dreaming of – true love. She was so excited, thinking of the prospects, that this could be it. But then was she getting ahead of herself? Even as she blushed and danced through her town and down the streets, spinning and singing love songs. From then on her heart beat so fast and her head was always full of images of Scorpius.

She was hoping he knew, that from the first moment that this would be something, a start to something new. The most enchanting and perfect beginning to a fairytale.

…

xx

"I couldn't go to bed last night, I was just thinking, do you still love me? I love you. Don't forget that. I'll spend forever wondering, just tell me, even if you don't mean it. Hey? I just want to hear the words from your mouth.

I keep on wondering if you know how I feel, I know my eyes are all red, that's what lack of sleep will do. But you're in my every thought, especially right here, I'll be right here, thinking about you and me forever.

When I can't sleep, I imagine that you're just outside my door, and then the pacing stops and I can relax, because I know you're still there to protect me, like always. Hey? Remember that one time with the badly brewed hangover potion. You went ape and wanted to sue the whole world. I didn't let you though, I was fine after a week."

xx

…

Scorpius bowed slowly, a grin on his face, "your Prince is here," he spoke and Lucy giggled.

Her hand was held out to take his and she curtsied, "I'm enchanted," she replied with a grin, and without another word or thought, she was in his arms and they were kissing like tomorrow didn't exist and like they could just stay that way forever.

…

Lucy blushed a dark shade of red, and then Scorpius knew where he'd seen her before. She was a couple years lower than him in Hogwarts. Then she'd moved after Third Year. She was the pretty Weasley blonde, always a smile on her face and adventure in her eyes.

He was embarrassed, he should have known before. He hardly ever forgot a face. He smiled at her then, with a new sense of recognition, his heart warming even more. He loved her, he knew it. He wondered if she knew it, it was as clear as early morning on his face.

…

xx

"I love you. I love you. I love you. Do you hear me? Because I'll always love you, until the day I die, until the day you die. You get that Scorpius Malfoy?Know this. Because even though I'm dancing alone right now, and this atmosphere is drab and full of despair, (it's probably you by the way) I'm really just dancing with you."

xx

…

There were I love you's, kisses, holding hands, candle light dinners, walks on beaches, love and more love. Then one question and its subsequent answer. More kisses, I love you's, smiles, happiness, love and even more love.

It was happiness and perfection personified.

Then like that, out. Like a flame starved of oxygen. Their love dimmed and glowered under the air-less cage that was that day. D-day. Wedding day.

And Lucy's 'life' lay in tatters along the road, shallow breaths and over-flowing tears audibly mixing into a cacophony of melancholy.

"Stop, please stop," she'd cry, to what or whom, nobody was really sure of. Maybe it was to the unwanted addition made to her dress – deep crimson patterns; splashed…blotted…streaked.

She just wanted to cry, she thought she'd cry until her tears turned to blood and then they could be equal, she could have her own pool of blood to lay in. They could match, like his and hers bath robes. His blood, her blood, together making a union of sorts, in exchange for the real thing.

…

xx

"This isn't where it ends you know? You've got to be kidding me. This is just the beginning, you watch out. You're my every thought, your name just echoes through my mind, heart and soul. Don't doubt that, my love, don't forget my love, my dear. I'll make you hear the echoes, these were my vows, you know? I wanted you to know that, this little card in my hand was for you. You know what it says? It says; 'From the first moment I saw you, I was enchanted to meet you. And you've made my life a fairytale.'"

xx

…

The tears didn't turn though, of course they didn't. She tried and tried, but it just wouldn't happen.

It was months before her hopes came true, his eyes were still as silver as they used to be. Staring up at her. But there was no other movement, no other emotion. All that was there was confusion, maybe there had been a switch in his brain that had been turned off, the part storing his memory shut down until further notice.

She wished, prayed even, that it could be anything else.

That he was in love with somebody else. That he had someone waiting on him.

But no.

Though she still had fairytales to grasp onto, miracles could happen. He could… remember.

It lasted for a while, a day or two here or there, she got lucky once and it had lasted for a week. He'd remember, smile and laugh like usual, but then he could just disappear again. But Lucy would start all over again, repeat the same stories, the same memories.

…

xx

"Remember me? Dressed in that blue dress, I was like a mini tent. I'm glad nobody could see my knickers from the way I was bending down, I bet I would have seen you blush. I miss your blush, it was beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful, you know?"

xx

…

Lucy stroked his hair away. He was sleeping as usual. That's the only time she could really speak to him, whisper sweet nothings into his ears, and tell him of their past and future as he sat in that Hospital bed. Connected, bandaged, damaged. His lips were swollen, but not with the kisses she wanted to give him.

She sighed, but smiled, kissing his temple softly.

"It's still perfect, Scorpius, imagine, we're dancing on a flawless night, cloudless, the moon high and bright, absolutely enchanting. Like that first night," she whispered, her smile still spread, but an unchecked tear slipped down her cheek, splashing onto the pillow by his head. "I'll keep whispering into your ears when you're sleeping until I don't have to remind you anymore, and the pieces just slot into place." Her throat was growing tight, another errant tear slid free.

"I miss you," her voice was near silent, her tears began falling without accord, she moved away from him, running from the room, her heart tearing, ripping open.

…

xx

"I love you. Don't forget that. Don't forget me. Don't forget us."

xx

...

* * *

><p><strong>Review or Samara from the Ring will crawl out of your computer screen and get you!<strong>

**I am proud of this. **


End file.
